A él no le gustas tanto
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Rin nunca fue bueno con la citas y cuando conoce a Sousuke, éste le empieza a explicar el por qué, sin embargo conforme vaya conociendo más sobre como conseguir al chico ideal, la duda crece cada vez más ¿Por qué Sousuke le ayuda?
Los personajes no me pertenecen

Fanfic escrito para el evento SouRin Movies en facebook

La historia está basada en la película "A él no le gustas tanto" Dirigida por Ken Kwapis y producida por Nancy Juvonen

.

.

.

La cita parecía ir de maravilla, cuando Momotarou pidió la otra ronda de tragos como si quisiera pasar más tiempo con él, tenía la certeza de que le llamaría.

– ¿Por qué Haru no nos habrá presentado antes?

– No lo sé

Cuando se despidieron sólo le dio una palmada en el hombro – Me dio gusto conocerte – y lo dejó irse a casa.

Apenas se despiden Rin tomó su celular para llamar a su mejor amigo – Creo que fue bien, probablemente me está dejando un mensaje justo en este momento.

Por otro lado Momo había tomado su teléfono y hacía una llamada – Hola, ¿cómo estás?, sólo quería decirte que he pensado en ti

– Momo eres muy tierno gracias – contestó el joven de cabellos plateados y ojos azules mientras hacía la fila para pagar en el supermercado

– Me preguntaba si querías cenar conmigo – Le invitó a salir el joven de cabello naranja

– Lo siento saldré con unos amigos, no te enojes conmigo – El joven alto que estaba delante de él en la fila de pronto le cedió el paso – Espera – Retiró la bocina de su cara – Está bien, usted pagará una cosa

– El hombre de ojos verdes y cabellos oliva señala su carga – de hecho pagaré seis – dice refiriéndose al paquete de cervezas que lleva con él – y tal vez compre goma de mascar

– Te llamo después – Nitori dijo para después terminar su llamada y aceptar el gesto del otro acercándose a la registradora para pagar su compra.

La señora de la registradora pasó los artículos que serían su cena y desayuno del día siguiente, Nitori entregó la tarjeta para que se efectuara el pago pero antes de entregarle su comprobante la compra la cajera exclamo – ¡No puede ser!

La cara de Aiichirou se volvió de sorpresa – No es posible, juro que deposité hace dos días

– No es eso – contestó la cajera con desgana – Ganaste la promoción del mes, eres nuestro cliente numero mil – le informó entregándole una hielera

– Es una broma

– Ya no bromeo

– ¡Dios mío! Nunca había ganado algo, esto es lo más emocionante que me ha pasado en la vida no es eso triste – dice y se dirige al joven que antes le cedió el paso.

– Si… No, no lo creo – contesta con una sonrisa

– ¿En serio? – preguntó incrédulo recibiendo sólo un asentimiento

– Gracias – contestó emocionado abrazando al otro chico

Mientras en un edificio en otra parte de la ciudad

– Hola – Momo llega saludando a su compañero de piso

– ¿Qué tal tu cita? – pregunta el otro dando después un trago a su cerveza mientras veía los nacionales de natación en la enorme pantalla plana que tenían en la sal

– Estuvo bien, lo mismo de siempre ¿Qué haces aquí?

– No quise salir

– ¿Por casualidad no sonó el teléfono?

– ¡Eh…! No, no lo oí

– Gracias, es que Nitori me dijo "yo te llamo" – Habló mientras se dirigía al refrigerador por una cerveza

– ¿En serio? ¿Hace cuánto? – contestó el otro con indiferencia

– Hace unos veinte minutos ¿Le llamó otra vez? ¿Sousuke tú qué dices?

– Llamarle, no olvídalo

– Le llamaré y le diré que me voy a dormir

– Oye son las nueve de la noche

– Es una gran idea, le llamaré y le diré e caso de que quieras llamarme, no lo hagas porque estaré dormido – dijo zanjando la plática y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

…

El celular sonaba, en cuanto vio el nombre de Momo en la pantalla decidió ignorar el teléfono

– Disculpa – Nitori le dijo al más alto

– No te preocupes – Makoto respondió

– Me tengo que ir

– Ah sí, disculpa por entretenerte y por lo del supermercado

– Tranquilo, ha sido divertido y por lo del canto, en mi oficina hay un compañero que se dedica a representar artistas independientes, si quieres dame tu número y le pasaré tus datos

– ¿De verdad? Eres mi salvador o algo parecido – Dijo Aii mientras se recargaba en su pequeña hielera para poder anotar su número de teléfono

– Jaja por desgracia no – contestó Makoto sin quitarle la vista de encima, en especial de su lunar – Escucha yo… yo estoy casado, no hago esto

– No haces ¿qué? ¿No apoyas a cantantes en desgracia?

– No a cantantes, instructores de natación atractivos, increíblemente encantadores

– Podrías darme tu tarjeta, eso es legal no

– De verdad te lo agradezco, fue un placer conocerte

Se despidieron yendo cada quien por un rumbo diferente, Makoto llegó a casa con Haru a su vez Aiichirou llegó a tomar su recién comprada cena

…

Esa mañana había quedado con Haru para ir a desayunar sin embargo antes de salir, por enésima vez, Rin marcaba a su buzón de voz, revisando por si hubiera tenido un mensaje nuevo y la notificación no hubiera llegado.

– ¿Entonces aún no te ha llamado? Tal vez este de viaje

– Trabaja en bienes raíces, en Iwatobi, su negocio es aquí

– Bueno, déjame contarte, después de que salí con Makoto la primera vez, no me llamó en once días, ¡Once días! Y ahora es el mejor esposo del mundo y eso pasa a menudo

Ambos se acomodaron a desayunar, Haru tuvo que quitarle el teléfono de las manos para que dejara de marcar.

– Dice que después del trabajo va al club Samezuka, podría darme una vuelta por ahí, encontrármelo por casualidad.

– No lo hagas te llamará

 _Si él no te llama…_

Más días pasaban y Rin seguía viviendo en torno al celular, junto con Haru repasó cada detalle de su cita, sopesando la posibilidad de que en verdad le llamara, sin llegar a nada en concreto hasta que ya no pudo más consigo mismo y se dirigió a ese bar gay del que tanto había escuchado hablar incluso antes de conocer a Momotarou.

Estaba revisando las cuentas del mes, tener su propio negocio no era nada fácil, pero era dueño del mejor bar gay de la ciudad por lo que todo se veía bastante bien. Hacía unas semanas había cometido la estupidez de acostarse con Nagisa, uno de sus trabajadores, mismo que tuvo que rechazar cuando le confesó que esperaba repetirlo.

Salió a atender el bar, era una de las noches más ocupadas de la semana, el chico pelirrojo se acercó y como con todos sus clientes Sousuke, llegó a ofrecer alguna bebida

– No gracias, espero a alguien – fue la respuesta de Rin

– Una cita sexy – Sousuke bromeó mientras sacaba una copa

– No sé si llamarle sexy, la verdad Momo y yo sólo nos hemos visto una vez

– Oye, oye, oye espera, ¿Momotarou Mikoshiba?

– Si

– Momo no vendrá hoy, él olvidó que te vería aquí

– Emmmm…

– Sabes, lo llamaré – Sousuke avisó tomando el teléfono de la pared detrás de la barra

– No, no, no, no, no, de hecho sólo pasaba por aquí… Venía a… devolverle… su bolígrafo – dijo sacando uno de su chaqueta

– Ah, no te preocupes – Sousuke lo tomó de sus manos – Es mi compañero de piso, se lo entregaré por ti

– Soy Rin, salí con Mikoshiba hace unos días y creí que si lo encontraba aquí, no sé… Ya me voy

– Oye, no, espera, te invito algo, un trago, dame dos segundos

Después de cerrado el local…

– Mira pareces un chico agradable así que voy a decirte una cosa, Momo no te llamará

– ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

– Porque lo sé, lo conozco, no me interesa si dijo que le dio gusto conocerte o que eres su favorito después de su hermano, ya pasó una semana y no lo hizo

– Tal vez llamó y no escuché su mensaje, o tal vez perdió mi teléfono, o salió de la ciudad

– O tal vez no te llamó porque no tiene ningún interés en ti

– La regla en especial con los de nuestro tipo es que si un chico no te llama es porque no quiere

– ¿En serio?

– Siempre, si un chico te trata como si fueras basura, es porque no le importas

– Gracias, ahora tengo mucho en que pensar.

Al día siguiente Rin le contó a Haru acerca de Sousuke y su conversación, de la regla de oro. Recapitulando relaciones pasadas, citas y chicos que conoció dando cuenta de todo lo que se había equivocado.

En otro lado de la ciudad Nitori se comunicaba con Makoto usando como pretexto su situación como cantante, para ser rechazado por completo. Como cada vez que estaba deprimido llegó al apartamento de Momo, las conversaciones con es y sus halagos siempre le subían la moral. Le dio un beso nada casto de despedida pero si muy coto y se fue dejándolo con todas las expectativas de que algo más iba a suceder.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido Rin no se daría por vencido, si s7 alma gemela estaba en alguna parte lo encontraría. Es por eso que en ese momento estaba ahí en el bar junto con Haru y su nuevo intento de conquista, aunque gracias a los consejos que Sousuke le había dado en cuanto el chico se fue sin dejar nada en claro acerca de si le llamaría o no, rompió su tarjeta y pasó a lo siguiente, cualquier cita que no tuviera una llamada segura lo que era prácticamente ninguna, se deshacía del número para evitar acosar al chico en cuestión. Así se lo había recomenzado el dueño del bar, que por lo menos se había tomado tiempo de explicarle algo acerca de salir con alguien.

– Pero él me dio su número

– Si el chico te da su número en lugar de pedirte el tuyo, no le interesas

– Tomó el mío pero después…

– Rin, yo una vez llamé a cincuenta y cinco Seijuurou antes de dar con el correcto

– Que tierno, ¿Y qué pasó?

– Su trasero era más grande a la luz del día

– ¿Es tu sensibilidad lo que te hace tan popular? – Preguntó sarcástico, a lo que escuchó una risa del otro lado del teléfono.

– No le llames, no le gustas

– No te burles de mis sentimientos

– Sólo quiero ayudarte

– Lo sé, gracias

– Debo volver a trabajar pero suerte – Terminó la llamada.

Continuamente hablaba con Sousuke cuando tenía dudas, problemas o necesitaba aclarar algún punto como ahora.

Habían estado en el sofá besándose desde hacía ya buen rato, y vaya que Rei era bueno besando, pero dijo algo que no le quedó claro y ahora estaba encerrado en el baño con el teléfono esperando que Yamazaki respondiera, algo que no tomó mucho tiempo a pesar de lo ocupado que se encontraba.

– Hola, soy yo otra vez una pregunta, estoy con un chico que me acaba de decir que saldrá de la ciudad y no me llamará

– Corre

– Por tal vez si salga de la ciudad

– ¿A nueva Guinea o a dónde va que no puede llamarte? – se acomoda mejor en el sofá dejando a la chica con la que se estaba besando, a la espera.

– ¿Sora a dónde irás? – pregunta a lo que el otro da el nombre de una prefectura no muy lejos de ahí

– Corre – dijo nuevamente Yamazaki

– ¿Ahora debo escapar de todos los chicos a los que no les gusto?

– Claro que si

– Entonces no quedará ninguno

– No sé por qué te digo esto pero conozco a alguien al que tal vez le gustes

– ¿Si?

– Es amigo de mi familia

– Se llama Shōichi

– Oye me encerré en su baño, ¿ahora qué hago?

– Yo me tomaría mi tiempo, hazlo sudar

– Gracias

Terminó la llamada mientras Rin comenzaba a hurgar en la repisa detrás del espejo a ver que encontraba para des-aburrirse.

…

Era tarde y el tal Shōichi no había llegado, cuando pudo ver a alguien conocido, Yamazaki

– Lo siento, Shōichi no vendrá

– Le disgusté sin siquiera conocerme

– No, fue mi culpa le dije el jueves en lugar del martes – le dijo para después ordenar una bebida

– Increíble, me encuentro con alguien que no distingue el martes del jueves, mientras que ese tipo tal vez esté conociendo al amor de su vida – decía viendo como un chico rubio de ojos ámbar trataba de llamar la atención de un chico alto pelirrojo

– El tipo está jugando, el rubio le quiere hablar mientras que él solo quiere desaparecer, mira, justo ahora se le cae la bebida lo que el pelirrojo aprovecha para huir con el chico castaño de aquella mesa mientras que el moreno que ese chico de cabello negro en la barra llega a aprovechar que el rubio ahora está solo – Narraba mientras las cosas iban sucediendo en la barra – veo esto cada noche en el bar. El moreno le invitará tragos toda la noche y al final el rubio le dirá que no hay química

– ¿Qué tal si de verdad no hay?

– Es sólo un pretexto para no llamarles, debes imitarme, si les gusto bien y si no, hay más

– Interesante ¿Y por qué compartes toda esta información conmigo?

– Porque me agradas

– ¿en serio? – la cara de sorpresa de Rin lo puso en alerta

– Si, aunque no empieces a perseguirme porque de verdad me agradas, me agradas cómo me agradan los perros, hay algo patético en ellos y me gusta levantarles el ánimo.

– Amo tu sensibilidad – ríe y vuelve a decir de modo sarcástico

– Por la sensibilidad – contesta Sousuke chocando sus vasos

– Por la sensibilidad – Rin afirma riendo y comienzan a beber

…

Estaba en casa cuando su teléfono sonó

– Hola

– Hola, estás en casa

– ¿Dónde debería estar?

– Afuera, es sábado

– Tú no me dejas salir alguien a quien no le guste, tengo mucho tiempo libre

– Sarcasmo, aprendes rápido, bueno sólo pensaba dejarte un mensaje para decir que la próxima semana tendré una fiesta en casa y deberías venir

– Amm no sé, ¿Momo va a ir? Me sentiría incómoda

– No, tiene una conferencia y la fiesta estará llena de chicos solteros muchos de ellos con gusto variable

– Entonces habrá muchas oportunidades para sentirme raro

– No te preocupes estaré ahí para aconsejarte, debo irme, alguien acaba de hacer un desastre

– Uy esta ocupado no debí llamar… Un momento, tú me llamaste

– Así es pero debo irme, nos vemos en unos días – Finalizó la llamada de Sousuke dejándole sembrada una nueva semilla en la cabeza

…

En el trabajo apenas tuvo la oportunidad se acercó a Haru – Él me quiere – dijo, a lo que el de cabello oscuro se limitó a preguntar – ¿Quién?

– Sousuke, ahora está claro

– Él me quiere

– Supongo que es una buena razón para que él pasara tanto tiempo contigo

– Lo sé, es tan obvio ahora, hay tantas señales

– Primero fueron mínimas, al principio cuando lo llamé me decía "que gusto me da oírte" – dijo Rin haciendo un gesto de comillas con los dedos, la segunda vez que lo llamé, estaba con una mujer pero contestó y hablamos por un rato, inventó a un tal Imayoshi Shōichi que jamás se presentó y terminamos teniendo una cita, y anoche me invitó a una fiesta en su departamento

– Me alegro por ti – Haru felicitó ya que para él era obvio que su amigo por fin habría encontrado al indicado.

…

La fiesta estaba llena de gente de algún modo Yamazaki se había hecho un espacio para acercarse a charlar un rato hasta que terminó ayudándole como segundo anfitrión de la fiesta.

Después de un rato perdió de vista a Sousuke, un chico de cabello y ojos grises llegó a tomar unas bolsas con botana y servirlas – gracias por ayudar a Sou con la fiesta – sirvió a botana en un par de tazones y se los llevó tras dirigirle una sonrisa.

La confianza del chico hacia Sousuke le hizo sentir algo incómodo pero no caería su resolución, esa noche le diría que ya sabía lo que sentía por él.

Al final de la fiesta Sousuke estaba jugando en el sillón con el chico de cabello gris de antes, mientras Rin terminó de limpiar todos los vestigios de la fiesta – ya son más de las tres – habló mirando a Mayuzumi.

Dos minutos después la partida estaba terminando con Yamazaki completamente derrotado – Genial juego Sou-chan ¿Dijiste que son más de las tres? Ya debo irme – después de aquello chocó los cinco con el de cabellos oscuros antes de salir corriendo del apartamento.

En ese momento por fin estaban solos, el pelirrojo tomó asiento en el sofá de tres plazas al otro extremo de donde se encontraba el dueño del bar.

– Ya es tarde, debo ir a la cama – anunció Yamazaki pero la respuesta de Rin lo dejó estático en su lugar.

– ¿Eso es una invitación?

Sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar volteó a ver a su pelirrojo amigo con la incredulidad plasmada en el rostro – ¿Qué?

– Que idiota, que vergüenza, creo que no sirvo para esto – exclamó antes de abalanzarse sobre los labios de Sousuke, besándolo desenfrenado.

Yamazaki correspondió el beso ante un impulso pero luego se lo quitó de encima, no se creía lo que había hecho

– Lo sabía, las mejores relaciones se dan entre los amigos – Rin suspiró sobe sus labios

– Espera Rin ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ahora tú y yo tenemos una relación?

– Pues yo diría que si no estamos en una relación, estamos en camino

– ¿Y qué te hizo creer eso?

– Pues las señales

– ¿Qué señales?

– Pues dijiste que te daba gusto oírme y hablaste conmigo a pesar de que estabas con una chica y yo sentí algo más.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Rin… ¿De qué hablamos desde que nos conocimos? Si alguien quiere salir contigo simplemente lo hará, te invitará a salir ¿yo lo hice?

– No

– No puedo creer que hicieras esto, no debiste imaginar esto, no eres como una chica fantaseando con lo que podría ser – Sousuke se levantó del sofá molesto.

– Prefiero ser así… Prefiero ser así que ser cómo tu – habló mientras lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, las palabras de Yamazaki le habían dolido.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Tal vez puse demasiada atención en lo que dijiste, en cada detalle y hasta cada palabra, pero al menos me interesa, tú crees que ganas porque puedes despachar a quien se te acerca, pero tampoco te enamoras de esa manera – su voz se quebró mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, se sentía tan frustrado que no pudo mantenerse sentado y se puso de pie para hacerle frente mirándole a los ojos. – No has ganado, estas solo Yamazaki – Rin le llamó por su apellido, por primera vez desde que se conocieron y eso le dolió de una forma que no se esperó – Tal vez haga muchas tonterías, estupideces si quieres, pero estoy más cerca de encontrar a alguien de lo que tú podrías estarlo – el pelirrojo salió por el pasillo y el azotar de la puerta le hizo comprender que se había ido.

Su alma le gritó "ve tras él" pero su cuerpo e cambió se dejó caer derrotado sobre el sofá, sin saber realmente que hacer, pasó sus manos por el cabello perdido, cómo jamás se había sentido.

…

– ¿Sabes quién es? – Rin trataba de consolar a Haru a quien justo le acababa de confesar su marido que le había sido infiel.

Su humor no era el mejor de todos, y menos cuando Haru le gritó que se trataba de su esposo y no de un chico cualquiera con quien sólo tuvo una cita o media cita, pero lo soportó.

– También es mi culpa… Yo era divertido o lo fui – su rostro demostró nostalgia – pero ahora… Ya no tenemos sexo… Nunca

La conversación terminó ahí, con Haru yéndose de la oficina y Rin quedándose solo, sin mucho que hacer para dejar de pensar en Sousuke ahora.

…

Sousuke estaba en una justa en el bar, confundiendo a sus empleados con horarios nuevos que todavía no eran necesarios. Disolvió la junta tras darse cuenta que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo o diciendo y se dirigió a la recepción.

– Nagisa– decía por fin alcanzando al rubio – ¿Me llamó alguien?

– No, desde que me preguntaste hace once minutos, no – contestó aun un poco molesto por haber sido rechazado con anterioridad aunque al poco captó la situación – ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó sorprendido al ver a su jefe con celular en mano buscando el lugar dónde tuviera mejor señal.

– ¿Qué? – el más alto le miró con desconfianza ante la chispa en sus rosados ojos

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó el rubio señalando con su dedo en señal acusatoria

– ¿Quién? – intentó evadir la pregunta

– Conozco a los que caen Sou-chan y a ti ya te flecharon, confiesa – pidió con ánimo y los ojos brillando, tal vez no le tocó a él pero tenía curiosidad de la persona que tenía así a su "descorazonado" jefe.

– Claro que no, por favor – emprendió la huida a su oficina

– No puedes concentrarte, vives para el teléfono, revisas tu mail mil veces al día – lo decía mientras le iba siguiendo y contabilizaba con los dedos de su mano – quieres escribir canciones, sientes la necesidad de decir su nombre y ya te pasó

– ¡Ay no!

– Bienvenido a mi mundo Sou-chan, te cierro la puerta para que puedas mirar tu teléfono a solas – Nagisa cerró la puerta muy lentamente, con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

…

La llamada entrante le sorprendió un poco, justo acababa de terminar su llamada con Haru, esperando que fuera su amigo contestó sin revisar que el número estaba como desconocido en la pantalla del identificador

– Hola ¿Rin soy Shōichi?

– Hola… ¿Shōichi?

– El amigo de Sousuke, íbamos a vernos pero Sou se equivocó de día

– Ah, así que si existes

– Por supuesto, y me encantaría invitarte a cenar, si todavía quieres

– Sí, claro.

Su cita había sido divertida, aunque estaba aún algo deprimido, no pensaba que Sousuke hablara en serio acerca de Imayoshi, aún no estaba seguro de que el chico existiera de verdad, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez esta vez sí podría funcionar, contemplando posibilidades que comenzaba a descartar al mismo tiempo, Yamazaki le había dado consejos pero justo e este momento no estaba seguro de seguirlos. Una abrazo fue su despedida con el chico de cabello negro y lentes, cuando éste le dejó en su puerta.

Sólo unos momentos pasaron, apenas se quitaba el abrigo cuando tocaron a la puerta – ¿olvidaste algo? – preguntó mientras abría la puerta quedando mudo ante la persona que estaba ahí

– Si

– ¿Qué se te olvidó?

Sousuke rebuscó en sus bolsillos sacando ese bolígrafo que tomó de Rin la primera vez que se vieron en el bar – Esto

– Así que estas aquí a las once de la noche, sólo para devolverme un bolígrafo – tomó el objeto y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mirando al oreo seriamente

– Si, creí que debía presentarme con una buena excusa para venir, ¿no se hace así? – Sousuke titubeó un poco al momento de hablar

– A veces – El pelirrojo dejó de estar a la defensiva

– No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, es un problema y a menudo vengo a pasar por la valle a ver si te encuentro o llamo y cuelgo… Me estoy convirtiendo en…

– En mi – Rin sonrió por primera vez desde que abrió la puerta

– Si

– Un sabio me dijo que si un chico quería estar con alguien, simplemente le buscaría

– Es cierto

– Si, pero cuando se me ocurrió abalanzarme sobre ti, no estabas muy convencido

– Es verdad, te lo explicaré – Sousuke se sintió sus manos temblar de nerviosismo – Estaba acostumbrado a mantener mi distancia y tener el poder, no sabía lo que se sentía enamorarse, no lo sabía

– Ok, salí con tu amigo Imayoshi y podría ser lo que estoy buscando, sin tanto drama, llama, hace lo que dice.

– Pero no lo hiciste, y me dijiste que debo dejar de pensar que soy especial por… – su discurso fue interrumpido mientras Yamazaki reclamó sus labios, un beso cargado y lleno de sentimiento, dulce pero posesivo, uno que le demostró que podía ser especial para alguien.

Todo chico tiene un montón de reglas, pero para ello siempre tiene una excepción, y para Sousuke, Rin era su excepción, final feliz… por favor, no hay final feliz, sólo hay nuevos comienzos.


End file.
